Its all my fault
by lemonlime296
Summary: Thailia thinks she is responsible for lukes death in the war. then she makes a deal that may reunite her with luck, but at what price? Plz read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, I have decided to take a short break from doing Galleger Girl fanfic, don't worry I will continue both my Galleger storys but for now, I am going to be writing mostly Harry Potter and Percey Jackson fanfics. The one that you are reading now is Percey Jackson, but in this one Thailia did not become a hunter because she still liked Luke, also, Luck is dead in this one. I am sorry to all the Luke lovers out there, being one myself I feel your pain. But don't worry, I might have him vist Thalia in one of her weird half-blood dreams. So I hope you all enjoy. On with the Fanfic!

Disclamer: I do not own any characters in this Fanfic, nor do I own the book seires. I am not the author of Percy Jackson. Though I wish I was…

Thailia's POV

"Woah! Just a dream, just a dream…" I wisperd to myself as I pulled my soft sheets around me and wiped the cold sheen of sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. I knew it wasn't just a dream, it was a half-blood dream, and they make those bad dreams that you have after a dissaster seem about a billion times worse. I have been having this reacurring nightmare of the night… of the night he, he died… I can't stand it, everything being locked up inside of me. I can't tell anyone, if I did they would worry and then they would tail arout me like pups and then they would see how ban I really got. I have been covering it horribly and they must suspect something by now (Percy and Annabeth) I guess they don't want to say anything because they are afriad I would shock them to dust with a lightning bolt. I can't tell my father either because he and Luke were not on good terms with each other when he was alive or when he died. I cringed at the thought, remembering the day everything went everywhere, panic, and the confustion, none of us knew what to do… I didn't know what to do then and I don't know what to do now. I don't know what to. What CAN I do? He is dead and I am just going to have to accept that. But I can't… Maybe Nico can do something; he is after all the son of Hades.

I am sorry it was short, will try to write longer chapters, hope you guys all like. Please read, comment, and review. Here is a special preview of the next chapter:

"But Nico, cant you do something?" I asked, "Well… I guess you could do a thing called Dusting (idk) but it would be very bad for you if something went wrong…" he said

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I know, it has been a long time since I last updated but as a Christmas treat for all of you I am going to update at least 2 more chapters this weekend. So I hope you all enjoy. Oh, and one more thing, there has been a complaint about me needing a beta reader and I think that you are totally right, I do need one. So I will try to get one also reread my Fanfic for errors before I post them. Sorry for the inconvenience. On with the story!

**Flashback: **_"Well, I guess you could do a thing called dusting but it would be very bad if something went wrong."_

"What's dusting?" I asked Nico, it sounded really weird… "Well what it is, is… well, its really hard to explain but, basically what you do is you put this dust on the palms of your hands and then you have to say a few words and of coarse you have to have a source of death with you such as a carcass of some sort and you have someone that can raise the dead such as me. What really happens is that you soul gets extracted from your body and moves into the dead carcass making it possible for you to go into the underworld and see Luke, of coarse you will take the shape of the carcass though so you will have to explain that to him." Said Nico, wow that sounds complicated… "What are the risks of dusting" I asked what if it was something really bad? "Well the only risk is that you eat food from the underworld, then you would be stuck as a dead thing down there forever." said Nico. Well, I guess its worth a shot…


End file.
